<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HK Abnormalities by Ring_Apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886147">HK Abnormalities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Apple/pseuds/Ring_Apple'>Ring_Apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Abnormalities, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Apple/pseuds/Ring_Apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollow Knight as abnormalities in lobotomy corporation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sealed Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starting with the Sealed Vessel aka the Hollow Knight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification:</strong> O-05-112</p><p><strong>Selection Text</strong>: "You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams"</p><p><strong>Subject Name</strong>: The Hollow Knight (Sealed Vessel until observation level 3)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes</strong>: 25, <strong>Work Damage Type</strong>: Black (5-9), <strong>Risk Level</strong>: WAW, <strong>Qliphoth Counter</strong>: 4 </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Employee Alteration</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Spawning/Summoning/Converting an Employee to gain a Minion/Creature</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 16-25</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 9-16</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-9</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description</strong>: The abnormality is what seems to be an insect-like humanoid with a body of pitch black material and its head is more of a horned white mask with a crack in the middle, Its only clothing is a grey cloak that has been darkened from old age, Its "eyes" are just empty eye holes that will glow with orange light before breaching out and activating its ability, It wields a weapon that what looks like a worn down grey lance with some cracks in its hand and seems to be missing an arm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment</strong>: Its ability is first activated when agents with low prudence stat does work on the abnormality and they gets affiliated with the Infected status effect upon doing a bad work result, The Infected status effect will sap away the agent's sanity points and lower their stats until their reaches 0 then the agent will transform into an infected husk covered in orange pus upon panicking state and deals red damage in attack, Killing any infected husk will release out orange pus that will affiliate any agent and clerk nearby with the same infected status in its first stage, The first infected agent can easily spread the infection to other agents and clerks as patient zero if not dealt with first from either rapidly clicking/beating the infected agent or execute them before the infection gets worse of spreading all over the faculty and how it is capable of turning any dead agent or clerks into more infected husks, </p><p>The abnormality will breach out once its qliphoth counter is 0 however the counter can only be lowered if any agent have done repression work in sufficient enough times since it meant that the abnormality is now released from its sealed state as the chains has been broken off and it's signaled by the abnormality releases out a loud roar before breaching out from containment, The abnormality is very fast in its attacks and capable of teleporting away in short distance away from agents trying to suppressing it, Its attacks with its weapon is three quick slashes and lunging fast pointed at agents that deals red damage alongside able to parry attacks from agents on full health, It then starts to summon out orange black flame pillars from the ground and shoots out orange projectiles that deals  black damage at agents upon its health lowered to halfway, Sometimes it deals slight damage to itself by stabbing itself with its weapon that stuns it for a moment, It will start flailing and hurling its body in a bloated state with shooting out barrage of orange projectiles that deals both red and black damage at agents once its health is almost down, Any of its attacks that deals black damage will induce the infected status to any agent or clerk hit by its attack, Any dead agent and/or clerk can be reanimated as infected husk minions from the infection spreading around the faculty in the abnormality's breachment. </p><p>The abnormality will no longer be able to uses its ability once O-02-152 is suppressed and/or her ego is worn in the faculty since it is ridden of the infection. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Damage Resistances:</strong>
</p><p><b>Phase 1: </b>Red Normal (1.0), White Weak (1.2), Black Weak (1.2), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p><strong>Phase 2: </strong>Red Normal (1.0), White Weak (1.5),  Black Weak (1.5), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Repression, Insight, Attachment, Instinct</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low</p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Low, Low, Low, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low </p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Low, Common, Common, Common, High </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p>1. "Any employee with prudence under level 4 will be affiliated with the infection from the abnormality" </p><p>2. "When the work result is bad, the employee is then subjected to the infected status that can be spread to others" </p><p>3. "Upon the infected employee's sanity points reaches 0 and panicking, the employee becomes an infected husk covered in orange pus"</p><p>4. "Its Qliphoth counter is never lowered unless the employee has done repression work on the abnormality" </p><p>5. "Chains on the abnormality will be broken off when good work result from repression work is fulfilled" </p><p>6. "After initial breaching, its qliphoth counter will lowered if any attachment work is done or employee with justice under level 3" </p><p> </p><p><strong>EGO Gear: </strong>Worn Nail</p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>Prudence Level 4, Justice Level 4, <strong><br/>Risk Level: </strong>WAW</p><p><strong>Lore Description: </strong>"...Kill... ...Shall blaze free... ...This Vessel, broken...fails... ...Dawn...Shall break... ...No mind, the usurper...Only strength... ...Kill the usurper...Our light it would suffocate... ...Father?..." </p><p><strong>Weapon: </strong>A long sharp lance with cracks on it worn down from old age with no proper maintenance and care,</p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>70<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Black (22-29)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed: </strong>Short and Very Fast, <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Deals more damage to anyone with infected status, can do a charged lunge to make up for distance </p><p><strong>Armor:</strong> A mostly pitch black suit with a worn gray long coat that's more like a cloak</p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>60 <br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Resistances:</strong> Red Endured 0.9 / White Normal 0.6 / Black Endured 0.8 / Pale Weak 2.0<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Protects better against infected attacks, allows for short distance teleportation </p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> A small white mask that seems to be a younger version of the abnormality's own face mask, Worn on the eye slot <br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Boosts Prudence work speed/success rate and SP with movement and attack speed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is apart of the similar bug-like abnormalities that came from a underground kingdom known as "Hallownest" that has since fallen into ruins after it suffered from a horrible infection. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center"></div><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text:</strong>
</p><p>"The Sealed Vessel is suspended mid air with several chains wrapped around it at its containment"</p><p>"It was the perfect vessel to seal away the infection for years but an idea instilled within itself has ruined it all"</p><p>"Possibly an idea instilled in the vessel may has been of its creator showing love towards it" </p><p>"It did what it could to keep the infection sealed but soon it failed and the vessel lets out an anguish cry" </p><p>"Hot orange gas may occasionally leaked out from the vessel and fill up with warming the containment"</p><p>"Employee could've sworn the vessel's "eyes" was following their movement as they do work" </p><p>"The "eyes" of the vessel are glowing with intense orange color" </p><p>"Orange liquid is leaking out from the crack of the vessel's mask almost like its crying out tears" </p><p>"Employee smells a rather sweet scent and felt to be under a burning heatwave in the abnormality's containment" </p><p>"The vessel seems to shift a bit as a chain has been broken off from it by the employee's work" </p><p>"The Hollow Knight's eyes were glowing bright orange as it stares down the employee with a look full of hatred" </p><p>"The Hollow Knight is pacing around in its containment unused to new environment with the lighting" </p><p>"The infection is bubbling up with orange glow in the Hollow Knight's black chest underneath its cloak"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A vessel created with the sole purpose to sealed away an infection to protect others from it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled over a underground kingdom of sentient bugs and how the bugs were granted sentience by the king's gift of knowledge bestowed to them from the bugs drawn to the king's pale light, The king is regarded as bastion of knowledge by the bugs for his intellect and power of foresight in the kingdom that he has founded called Hallownest, All was prosperous in Hallownest under the king's rule until comes the time it eventually wasn't that will lead the kingdom's downfall </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A horrible infection begins to spread within the kingdom of Hallownest that many bugs were to fall victim to it one by one and the bugs were so afraid of it that they cried for their king to do help them to save the kingdom from the infection as he definitely would know something to stop the horrible infection since he was their king after all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus the king came up a plan that will surely stop the infection: he will create a being with no mind to think, no will to break, and no voice to cry suffering with a body born of god and void as the perfect vessel to sealed away the infection in order to save his kingdom </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A perfect vessel that was deemed to be the Pure one after king's efforts through much trial and error to finally get the one that he needs to stop the infection</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king had the perfect vessel to be chained up in a temple to sealed away the infection and it would seem Hallownest's future was secure from the infection however the one thing has been overlooked by the king before it was too late </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It turns out the perfect vessel wasn't enough to stop the infection due to that one thing ruining all of it thus doomed Hallownest to fall into ruins as the infection wasn't properly contained at all </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sealed vessel was left all alone and abandoned in the ruins of the kingdom that it failed to save due to not properly fulfilling its very purpose that the king created for it to begin with </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No cost too great yet it was all for naught in the end </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun! Though I'd bit exhausted from doing this profile so maybe later or tomorrow I'll do the rest of the characters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Void Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next Up on the abnormality is the Ghost themself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification:</strong> O-05-147 </p><p><strong>Selection Text</strong>: "An enigmatic wanderer who descends into Hallownest carrying only a broken nail to fend off foes." </p><p><strong>Subject Name:</strong> The Knight (Void Vessel until Observation Level 2)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 13, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Black (1-3), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> TETH, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> 4</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 9-13</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 5-8</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-4</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description: </strong>A small bug-like creature with body made of pitch black material, its head is more of a horned white mask with empty eyeholes, and its only clothing is a old faded grey cloak, It has a weapon that looks to be a small grey sword that's always on its back, The abnormality shares a great resemblance to O-02-112 and seems almost like a younger version of the waw abnormality with likely connection between the two abnormalities. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment: </strong>Will gifted a special charm to any agent that done the best attachment work which the abnormality will be summoned to where the agent is located to either protect the agent or assist the agent in suppressing other abnormalities, The charm seems to allow the agent to do what looks to be "spells" with help of the abnormality, its counter only lowers if there are no agents sent to work on the abnormality then the abnormality will breach out upon the counter reaches 0 </p><p>The abnormality will not attack unless agents are sent to suppress it or there are other hostile abnormalities around otherwise the abnormality will eventually return back its containment once it is done exploring an area of the faculty, It seems to possess the ability to heal itself since it will run away from hostiles attacking it to heal itself in a safe area though the abnormality may has attack others to seemingly replenish its ability to heal, It can somewhat hard to find the abnormality for how small and silent it is until it suddenly appears back to its containment almost like a ghost </p><p>Whenever the abnormality is suppressed the first time, it always will leave behind a black shade which the abnormality would then go out to suppress the shade itself after it breaches out the second time </p><p> </p><p><strong>Damage Resistances: </strong>Red Normal (1.5), White Normal (1.5), Black Normal (1.5), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Attachment, Insight, Instinct, Repression </p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Low, Low, Low, Common, Common </p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Common, Common, Common, High, High </p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Common, Common, High, Very High, Very High </p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Low, Low, Common</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1. </strong>Whenever the abnormality isn't being worked on, the void vessel's qliphoth counter starts to lower down </p><p><strong>2. </strong>When work result on attachment was good, the abnormality will gift the employee with a special charm that it will help said employee that has it </p><p><strong>3. </strong>The void vessel will leave behind a black shade upon suppressed first time and the abnormality will suppressed for itself when breached out second time </p><p><strong>4. </strong>The unique charm combined with full ego seems to allow the employee to what can be considered "spells" from attacking to gain "soul" </p><p> </p><p><strong>EGO Gear: </strong>Gray Nail</p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>None </p><p><strong>Risk Level: </strong>TETH </p><p><strong>Lore Text: "</strong>A traditional weapon of Hallownest. Its blade is blunt with age and wear. Its cloak and white mask were all shared among its kin as void vessels. It somehow wandered beyond outside its home kingdom who knew how long without any aim. Until the call of its own kin lead the vessel to return back and descended back its home kingdom" </p><p><strong>Weapon: </strong>A well worn gray blade that is about the size of a big knife and it has some cracks on it similar to O-02-112's weapon, </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>24<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>2<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Black (5-9)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed: </strong>Fast and Very Short <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Deals the most damage to the infected affiliated and other certain abnormalities, able to gains soul to do special spells from the special charm </p><p><strong>Armor: </strong>A pitch black suit with a faded grey coat and almost like a mini light version of O-02-112's armor</p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost:</strong> 25 <br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production:</strong> 2<br/><strong>Resistances: </strong>Red Normal 1.0 / White Endured 0.5 / Black Endured 0.6 / Pale Vulnerable 2.0<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Protects better against infected attacks and allows for faster hp regen by focus at health generators </p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> A copy of its own white horned mask, worn on the eye slot <br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Boosts attachment work speed and success rate with attack and movement speed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is one of the abnormalities that came from a place of a underground kingdom called "Hallownest". This abnormality seems to have some form of connection to O-05-112 and O-02-116 together. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text: </strong>
</p><p>"No one knows how exactly the vessel wandered far off from its home kingdom to begin with" </p><p>"The vessel only return back to the home kingdom from anguish cry of its own kin like a cry for help" </p><p>"Thus the vessel descended down underground which it met both friends and foes alike" </p><p>"The vessel stares intently with its empty eyeholes at the employee doing their work" </p><p>"The vessel scurries around its containment out of curiosity in a new environment" </p><p>"Employees are bewildered of the Knight's sudden appearance and disappearance like a little ghost" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A vessel created with the same purpose like many others but was discarded away like the rest </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once there was a king who came a plan that will surely save his kingdom from the horrible infection: he will create a completely empty being as the perfect vessel to sealed away the infection within itself. However not many even know the lengths that king has to do in order to create the one perfect vessel since after all, no cost too great for the king as he shall get the one vessel that will save his kingdom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King's plan to create a perfect vessel with Queen's help was too dumped many of their own eggs into a black substance known as "Void" within a deep dark abyss place called the Abyss. What is hatched from these eggs were the vessels with body of god and void together. The vessels would try their best to climb out of the abyss as they were drawn to the pale light of the king however not many of them succeed nor survive only to fall to their deaths and how the abyss was littered with piles of vessel corpses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only one vessel manages to reaches the top and it was the one that is deemed pure as the perfect vessel by the King who then promptly close the entrance of the abyss when he finally get the right vessel he needed. Though the King didn't notice but that one vessel saw another vessel that was dangling on the edge of the platform at the entrance of abyss. The one vessel stare at the other vessel that nearly managed to climb out of the abyss however it did nothing to help the vessel and instead went with the King to leave the abyss thus the other vessel was abandoned like the many other vessels that failed to get out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Many years has pass after Hallownest fallen into ruins and there was anguish cry from the sealed vessel in the ruined kingdom that has drawn attention of its own kin to come back to the kingdom almost like a cry for help. A vessel that was wandering aimlessly the other lands after it somehow got out of the abyss, it made its way back to descend down into the ruins of its home kingdom. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna finish this chapter tomorrow cause wow this is fun but draining! Edit: Just finished the rest now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gendered Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Up next is Hornet herself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification: </strong>O-02-116</p><p><strong>Lore Text: "</strong>Skilled protector of Hallownest's ruins. Wields a needle and thread." </p><p><strong>Subject Name: </strong>Hornet (Gendered Child until observation Level 3)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 17, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Red (4-6), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> HE, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Department/Facility Alteration</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 11-17</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 7-11</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-6</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description: </strong>The abnormality is a humanoid spider dressed in a bright red cloak and wears a horned white mask. She wields a rather big needle with long white silk that she will use to defend herself and attack. She bares a slight resemblance with O-05-112 and O-05-147 which suggest a connection between the three abnormalities together</p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment:</strong> The abnormality can be requested to help in suppressing other abnormalities and threats within the faculty though she doesn't discriminate between friend and foe meaning she can damage the agents doing the suppression as well. She will breach out when her counter reaches out to zero after it was lowered down from bad work result or there are infection has been spread in the faculty. </p><p>She is very fast with quick attacks that deals red damage with her needle weapon and silk thus can be hard to hit. She will often lunge and leap around with throwing her needle and silk to attack. She is able to parry away attacks and will spawn spike balls in faculty that shoots out once her health has been lowered.</p><p><strong>Damage Resistances: </strong>Red Normal (1.0), White Normal (1.0), Black Vulnerable (2.0), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p><strong>Work Preference Order: </strong>Repression, Instinct, Insight, Attachment</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Low, Low, Low, Common, Common </p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low </p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Low, Low, Common, Common, High </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1. </strong>When a bad work result is achieved, the abnormality's qliphoth counter will be lowered with high probability </p><p><strong>2. </strong>Employees with low justice stat will lowered the qliphoth counter with normal probability</p><p><strong>3. </strong>The abnormality will triggered something if she with O-05-112 and O-05-147 are present in the same faculty </p><p> </p><p><strong>EGO Gear: </strong>Weaver Needle </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>Justice Level 3</p><p><strong>Risk Level: </strong>HE</p><p><strong>Description: "</strong>Quick with her deadly needle, relentless in battle, She is exploring Hallownest to find the answer to a riddle that has plagued her. She has so far resisted the infection, but will still cut you down if you stand in her path" </p><p><strong>Weapon:</strong> A long sharp needle lance that is connected with silk on the end <br/><br/><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>40<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Red (4-7)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed: </strong>Short/Very Long and Fast/Very Fast <br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Deals damage to infected husks, can lunge fast in long distance with silk. </p><p><strong>Armor:</strong> A bright red suit with pinkish red cloak <br/><br/><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>50<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Resistances:</strong> Red Endured 0.5 / White Endured 0.5 / Black Normal 1.5 / Pale Weak 1.5<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Allows the user to use the silk part when combined with ego weapon </p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> A sharp pointed white mask worn on the eye<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Boosts justice work speed/success rate with attack and movement</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is one of the abnormalities that came from the place of underground kingdom with bugs called "Hallownest". This abnormality seems to be specifically the protector of the kingdom. She might share a connection with two other abnormalities from the same place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text:</strong>
</p><p>Spoken when Idle:</p><p>"Who are you? What kind of manner is this place that you trapped me within?"</p><p>"You are no bug. I've never seen your kind before" </p><p>"I don't know what exactly you're trying to achieve with doing this to me"</p><p>Spoken during passive breach: "This place is unlike I've seen and know even beyond outside of Hallownest", "It is teeming with grotesque threats" </p><p>Attacking: "SHAW!", "ADINO!", "HEGALE!" "GARAMA!" "You shall better not falter upon challenging me!" </p><p>Encountering Threats:</p><p>Teth: "These are easy prey for my needle to hunt" </p><p>He: "Not unlike the enemies that I've regularly dealt with back at home" </p><p>Waw: "I need to be careful lest I will die like a careless weakling to this" </p><p>Aleph: "This proves to be way out of my scope but I will still stand against it with my needle to the very end" </p><p>Encountering/Suppressing Knight and the Hollow Knight:</p><p>"Oh? It seems the little Ghost is in the same predicament like me in this strange new place" </p><p>"Nevertheless I shall point my needle at you once more so come forth!"</p><p>"Ah, It's you... my birthcursed sibling freed from the old sealed bindings" </p><p>"I don't know if you still remember me but your eyes and body glowed with infection so I must cut you down!"</p><p>Death: "Turns out I was weak enough to be cut down as well..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A lone child who is given the task to guard the ruins of a former kingdom </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was the other half of the King's plan to sealed away the infection: Three bugs that are prominent figures in kingdom of Hallownest are selected to be "Dreamers" and how they shall be the final seal on the perfect vessel to stop the infection altogether. The first Dreamer was Lurien the Watcher, a bug who watched over the City of Tears with his telescope. The second Dreamer was Monomon the Teacher who managed her own archives at Fog Canyon with an apprentice helping her. The third Dreamer was Herrah the Beast who is the ruler of Deepnest over the weavers and spider tribe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herrah only agreed to be a dreamer to the King under one condition: He shall bore her a child as she wants a heir for Deepnest and that child would be known as the "Gendered Child". The same child were to be raised in Deepnest where the child has been gifted with a special needle just for her and learn the ways of how to use silk to defend herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Gendered Child was all alone in the ruins of Hallownest as the sole protector to the former kingdom after the plan to sealed away the infection has failed. She was only one to fiercely guard against the dark secrets that lies deep within Hallownest. She eventually do comes into clash with the vessel that return back to the kingdom from the cry of the sealed vessel and encounters the same vessel at different points within Hallownest's ruins. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Old Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now it's up for big fluffy moth!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification: </strong>O-02-152</p><p><strong>Subject Name: </strong>The Radiance (The Old Light until she is suppressed once)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 14, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Black (5-10), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> Aleph, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> N/A </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Employee Possession </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Department/Facility Alteration</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 8-14</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 4-7</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description:</strong> The abnormality resembles a giant white moth with white fur, glowing bright eyes, horns that forms like a crown, grey wings, and thin white pointed "legs". </p><p><strong>Ability/Event: </strong>The abnormality will only appear in the faculty in a specific event caused by O-05-112, O-05-147, and O-02-116 after they breached out in the same time. O-02-116 will restrain O-05-112 with her silk when it is on lower health for O-05-147 to strike the abnormality causing a bright flash to happen that means the abnormality is now has been summoned into the faculty. However she can be stopped by using O-05-147 to send her away but her ego isn't gained unless she has been suppressed once. </p><p>The abnormality will first appear in a bright light flash that covers the whole screen with a loud roar. The whole faculty's lights will be shut off entirely with only herself and her light attacks as the only source of light. She will periodically teleport between the different main department rooms and has a variety of powerful attacks in her moveset: Beam burst of multiple light beams from her face and moving wall of light beam that deals black damage, launching light speaks that deals slight pale damage, conjuring yellow light orbs that deals white damage and allows her to possess anyone hit by the attack, and spikes appearing on any of the faculty's floors that deals red damage to all targets. </p><p>Suppressing her is no easy task especially if done without using the ego of O-05-147 and O-05-112 to whittled down her defenses with dealing the most damage to her. O-05-147 will not return to its containment until she is either send away or defeated thus it will continue assisting the agent that has its charm in suppressing her. However both O-05-112 and O-02-116 are rendered inert back in their containment until this abnormality is either gone or defeated from the faculty. A special scene will happen when she is properly suppressed is that O-05-112 will burst out as a shade to restrain her to allow O-05-147 to deal the final blow to her and she is then dragged away into the void which upon her defeat, the lights of faculty will finally be turned back on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Damage Resistances:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Phase 1: </strong>Red Resistant (0.3), White Resistant (0.3), Black Endured (0.5), Pale Endured (0.8)</p><p><strong>Phase 2:</strong> Red Endured (0.5), White Endured (0.5), Black Normal (0.8), Pale Endured (0.8)</p><p><strong>Phase 3:</strong> Red Endured (0.5), White Endured (0.5), Black Weak (1.2), Pale Weak (1.2)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Attachment, Repression, Insight, Instinct</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low</p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low </p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Very High, Very High, Very High, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Common</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1. </strong>Remembering is what brought back the old light </p><p><strong>2. </strong>The Void is the ancient enemy to the Light</p><p><strong>3. </strong>The King tried to harness the void against the old light  </p><p><strong>4.</strong> The Light shall be consumed by void in the end with help </p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Set Name: </strong>The Radiant Light</p><p><strong>Lore Description:  </strong>"...LET ME BE FREE... ...I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN... ...DAWN WILL BREAK... ...THE LIGHT CANNOT BE CONSUMED.." </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>All stats above a certain level <br/><strong>Risk Level: </strong>Aleph </p><p><strong>Weapon:</strong> A beautiful long white sword that gives off a faint glow and it has a stylized pair of moth wings on the handle</p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>N/A Attained upon suppression <br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Red/White/Black/Pale (12-18)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed:</strong> Medium and Fast<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>If worn by the employee then the Radiance will not appear, able to conjure light beam attacks and shoot light spears </p><p><strong>Armor: </strong>A magnificent white suit with dreamcatcher symbols pattern and white fur trim on the coat </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>N/A Attained upon suppression<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Resistances: </strong>Red Resistant 0.3 / White Resistant 0.3 / Black Resistant 0.3 / Pale Endured 0.5<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>May cause bad work result on O-05-112, O-05-147, and O-02-116, all enemies receives white damage </p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> Three white spikes worn on the head slot, <br/><strong>Effect:</strong> All stats with every speed type is boosted </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text: </strong>
</p><p>Suppression with help of O-05-147: </p><p>"...ANCIENT ENEMY..."</p><p>"...I DO NOT FEAR YOU..." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is what turns out to be the source of the infection that plagued Hallownest into ruins. She was sealed within the another abnormality of O-05-112. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>THE LIGHT SHALL NOT BE FORGOTTEN </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long ago, there was a tribe of moths that were born from the bright light of a goddess into the land. The goddess was content of her beloved moths revering her together in the same collective mind until one day, the moths then turn their backs at her when another bright light appeared in the land. The new bright light caused the moths to eventually forget their goddess as they make new home within the new kingdom of Hallownest under said new bright light. The goddess's power faded away and she was sealed in dreams where burning anger grows within her after what was taken from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other bright light made sure that she was to stay forgotten however it only took some bugs to uncover one image of her that allows to be remembered and infiltrated into their dreams which she unleashes her wrath through the horrible infection that starts to spread within the kingdom of Hallownest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The perfect vessel was created to be the prison to sealed her away however it wasn't enough to stop her due to how the one thing the vessel has is what allowed her to slowly break away the vessel she was trapped within and she is able to reach out to bugs which starts up the infection again in the ruins of Hallownest. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably do more tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Troupe Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes Grimm today!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification: </strong>O-02-155/O-02-195 </p><p><strong>Selection Text: </strong>"Through dream I travel, at lantern's call, To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall.”</p><p><strong>Subject Name:</strong> Grimm (Troupe Master until Observation Level 3)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 25, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Black (4-6), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> WAW/ALEPH, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> 3 </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Department/Facility Alteration</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Spawning/Summoning/Converting an Employee to gain a Minion/Creature</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 20-25</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 13-19</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-12</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description:</strong> The abnormality is a bug-like humanoid in a red black cloak that seems to be his wings, striking red eyes on a pale white face that is like a mask, and black curled horns on his head. The aleph seems to be the same abnormality except colored in striking bright red all over. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment: </strong>The abnormality is unique for how his qliphoth counter will not be lowered unless two other specific abnormalities are also present in the same faculty with him. He will spawn unique minions from clerks with three torches appearing in different areas within the faculty whenever his counter has reached 0 for three times. The unique minions are resistant to all damages except by the agent that has his ego gift and the minions' attacks all deal red damage. He will breach out after the second minion has been suppressed and the agent with his ego gift has done work on him. The two other abnormalities will breach out as his allies in the event of the Ritual happens where a big red flame lantern appears in the faculty. </p><p>He is very fast with dashing and teleporting in short distances. He can shoot fire bat-like projectiles from his cloak and puffs himself in one of the faculty's rooms to shoot out fireballs both of which will deal black damage. His dash uppercut with fireball projectiles deals both red and black damage together while his dash drill attack and spawning red spikes from the floor deals red damage. </p><p>A special event will occur when the third minion is suppressed with the counters of him and two other abnormalities had reaches 0, then the aleph abnormality known as the Nightmare King will appear in the faculty from the Nightmare Heart and won't go away unless he is either banished or properly suppressed. The aleph abnormality will appear with a dark red black screen and causes the faculty to take on a foreboding red hue. The Nightmare King has a stronger version of the waw abnormality's moveset with two new attacks of fire pillars and dash attack with flame trail that deals both red/black damage. The troupe master will be inert the whole time when the Nightmare King is still present in the faculty. Both abnormalities will dissolved into red smoke upon suppressed entirely. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Damage Resistances:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Troupe Master: </strong>Red Normal (1.0), White Endured (0.8), Black Normal (1.0), Pale Vulnerable (2.0) </p><p><strong>Nightmare King: </strong>Red Endured (0.8), White Resistant, Black Endured (0.8) Pale Normal (1.0)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Repression, Attachment, Insight, Instinct</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Common</p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Very Low, Low, Low, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Very Low, Low, Low, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Low, Common, Common, Common, High </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1. </strong>The abnormality's counter is unique for how it will be not lowered unless two other abnormalities is present </p><p><strong>2. </strong>Upon the counter reaches 0 for three times, the abnormality will spawned unique minions in the faculty</p><p><strong>3. </strong>The abnormality's ego needs to be "upgraded" after suppressing the abnormality two times</p><p><strong>4. </strong>The expanse of dream in past was split, One realm now must stay apart, Darkest reaches, beating red, Terror of sleep. The Nightmare's Heart</p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Gear Set: </strong>The Grimmchild</p><p><strong>Lore Description: </strong>"Worn by those who take part in the Grimm Troupe's Ritual, The bearer must seek the Grimmkin and collect their flames, Burn the father, feed the child." </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>Agent Level 3 or 4 <br/><strong>Risk Level: </strong>WAW/ALEPH </p><p><strong>Weapon:</strong> A long black spear with a winged symbol of Grimm's face on the end, The face will change from dull black grey to glowing red black with each upgrade. </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>40 <br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Red (8-13)/Black (9-15)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed: </strong>Medium/Normal, Medium/Fast <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Only works best as long Grimm is present within the faculty, able to shoot out fireball projectiles, </p><p><strong>Armor: </strong>A black suit with red accents in a spiral pattern, The suit will change into striking red with essence symbols </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>50<strong><br/>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<strong><br/>Resistances: </strong>Red Endured 0.8/White 0.7/Black Resistant 0.4/Pale Vulnerable 2.0, Red Resistant 0.4/White Resistant 0.4/Black Resistant 0.3/Pale Endured 0.5<strong><br/>Effect:</strong> Resists best against the attacks from the spawned minions and Grimm's attacks</p><p><strong>Gift: </strong>A charm worn on face slot <strong><br/>Effect:</strong> Agent with gift will deal most damage to Grimm and his minions, boosts repression/attachment work and success rate with attack and movement speed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is unique since he is not native to Hallownest rather he was apparently "summoned" to the kingdom with his troupe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text:</strong>
</p><p>Spoken when idle: </p><p>"Oh? What's this? Where am I and how did you trapped me in here?"</p><p>"My, my, this new place is absolutely teeming with nightmares I feel"</p><p>"It was awfully rude of you to interrupt my ritual and took me away to this place"</p><p>Suppression by agent with his ego gift: "Wonderful! Wonderful! My kin may be in different form but I shall dance with you upon this new stage!" </p><p>Death: "This may deviate slightly from what I usually do but nonetheless the dance is always full of passion between us and the child shall grown well" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shadows dream of endless fire, Flames devour and embers swoop, One will light the Nightmare Lantern, Call and serve in Grimm's dread Troupe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A spark of red lights darkest dream, Scarlet nightmares bright and wild, Visions dance and flames do speak, Burn the father, feed the child</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance and die and live forever, Silent voices shout and sing, Stand before the Troupe's dark heart, Burn away the Nightmare King</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do happens after the kingdoms fall? Kingdoms come and go with their rise and fall but what is the aftermath of a kingdom's fall? Well let start shall we? If the ruins of a kingdom is akin to a corpse, then what do the corpse attracts? Scavengers. Those that feed on the corpse for their own reasons and benefit but eventually will "cleaned" out the corpse until it is gone and moving on the next corpse to feed on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scavengers tend to operate differently on how they feed upon the corpses thus a certain traveling troupe has its own unique way as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The traveling troupe will be summoned by the red lantern that is only able to be lit in the ruins of former kingdoms. The troupe's goal is to gather the "flames" of the former kingdom in ritual to feed their god that is within the nightmare. The ritual is to ensure that the troupe master will die and then reborn anew with the gathered flames to continue on leading troupe. Thus as long there will be flames from ruins of kingdom's fall, the troupe master is to be burned and then remade anew in the fiery cycle of death and rebirth.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rest of troupe will be dealt in the next chapter probably tomorrow. And I may do some edits on this chapter later cause I'm rather drained.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Troupe Members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's Brumm and Divine together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classifications:</strong> O-02-150 (O-02-144) &amp; O-02-149</p><p><strong>Selection Text:</strong> "Mrmm. A song that never ends... is no song at all"</p><p><strong>Selection Text 2:</strong> "That charm... beautiful! Most precious thing! Little lovely, will you let me see it? Have to show it to me!" </p><p><strong>Subject Name:</strong> Brumm/Nymm &amp; Divine (Troupe Accordionist &amp; Fortune Teller until Observation Level 3)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 13 (10) &amp; 16, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> White (1-3) (None as Nymm) &amp; Red (3-4), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> TETH (ZAYIN) &amp; HE, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> Both 3 (None for Nymm)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 10-13 or 8-10/ 12-16</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 6-9 or 4-7 / 7-11</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-5 or 0-3 / 0-6</p><p> </p><p><strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach </strong>(For Both)</p><p><strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Instadeath </strong>(For Divine) </p><p><strong>This Abnormality can Benefit the Facility </strong>(For Both)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description: </strong>O-02-150 is a bug-like abnormality with a dark grey body, red fur, and white mask. He is apparently seems to be an accordion. O-02-149 is another bug-like abnormality that resembles a big termite queen with red fur and has half of a white mask. O-02-144 is what seems to be O-02-150 with no mask of a white face and brown fur on a grey body. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>These two abnormalities are unique for how their qliphoth counter will not lower and abilities will not work unless O-02-155 is present in the same faculty with them. O-02-149 is able to upgrade ego into "Unbreakable" state at the slight big cost of energy is used however she will eat the agent after the third time an ego has been upgrade by her and only the legs of the agent are left behind upon being eaten. Both abnormalities will breach out upon O-02-155's own breachment where the event of the Troupe ritual with the red flame torch known as Nightmare Flame appears in the faculty. O-02-150 will be dealing white damage with his music the whole time and O-02-149 attacks with red damage in trying to eat agents which she'll prioritize the agents with upgraded ego. </p><p>O-02-150 do has the ability to banished away O-02-195 from the faculty by using him to destroy the nightmare flame however he'll revert into a different form while O-02-155 and O-02-149 will disappear from the faculty as the result of his action from the prompt replacing his attachment work. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Damage Resistances:</strong>
</p><p><b>Brumm: </b>Red Weak (1.5), White Normal (1.0), Black Weak (1.5), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p><b>Divine: </b>Red Normal (1.0), White Normal (1.0), Black Weak (1.5), Pale Vulnerable (2.0)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Attachment, Instinct, Insight, Repression (Brumm/Nymm)</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Common, Common, Common, Common, Common </p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Common, Common, Common, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Common, Common, Common, High, High, </p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low </p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong>  Instinct, Insight, Attachment, Repression, (Divine)</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Common, Common, Common, High, High </p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Low, Low, Common, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment - </strong>Low, Low, Common, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p>Brumm/Nymm: </p><p><strong>1.</strong> The Qliphoth counter will be not lowered nor his ability will be triggered unless O-02-149 and O-02-155 are both present in the faculty </p><p><strong>2. </strong>The abnormality will change form into O-02-144 upon the banishment of O-02-195 however O-02-149 and O-02-155 will both disappear from faculty</p><p>Divine:</p><p><strong>1. </strong>The Qliphoth counter will only be lowered unless O-02-155 and O-02-150 are present in the same faculty </p><p><strong>2. </strong>When the work result was good, there is a chance of employee's ego will be consumed and upgraded by the abnormality </p><p><strong>3. </strong>When an ego is upgraded after three times, the abnormality will then devour the employee with only the legs are left behind </p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Gear Set Name: </strong>Grimm Flame/Carefree Melody (Brumm/Nymm)</p><p><strong>Lore Description: "</strong>When flame burns bright inside one's mind Kin heed the call 'cross lands and time", "Token commemorating the start of a friendship.Contains a song of protection that may defend the bearer from damage." </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>None <br/><strong>Risk Level:</strong> TETH/ZAYIN </p><p><strong>Weapon: </strong>A wicked looking black spear with a red flame on the end, a grey spear with a faded red gray end point</p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost:</strong> 25/15<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production:</strong> 1/2<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Red (5-9), White (3-5)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed:</strong> Medium and Normal <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Carefree has the chance to block the user from damage and if worn, Grimm will not appear </p><p><strong>Armor: </strong>A dark grey suit with striped arms and red fur trim, a gray suit with faded brown fur trim, </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>30/10<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1/2<br/><strong>Resistances: </strong>Red Endured 0.8/ White Endured 0.8 / Black Weak 1.5/ Pale Weak 2.0<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Heals a bit when hit by black and red damage</p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> His mask worn on eye slot<br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Boost work speed and success rate with sanity, </p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Set Name: </strong>Unbreakable Charm (Divine)</p><p><strong>Lore Description:</strong> "Ahhhhh. Such beautiful, special gifts. So lovely! I'm ready now. Very ready! My smell... you'll carry it with you, then?" </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>None <br/><strong>Risk Level: </strong>HE </p><p><strong>Weapon: </strong>An armored fist with look of a yellow gray shell (based on unbreakable strength) </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>40<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>2<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Red (4-7)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed:</strong> Very Short and Fast <br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Slightly increases damage about 50%</p><p><strong>Armor:</strong> A dark blue suit covered in mask-like scales (based on unbreakable heart) </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>50 <br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Resistances: </strong>Red Endured 0.5/ White Endured 0.5/ Black Weak 1.2/ Pale Weak 2.0 <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Gives a slight boost to max health </p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> A gold brown shell-like charm worn on eye slot (Based on unbreakable greed)<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Boosts work speed and success rate, slight boost to max amount of pe-boxes when doing work</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin:</strong>
</p><p>O-02-150 and O-02-149 are two abnormalities connected to O-02-155 as the members in a group called the "Grimm Troupe" that was apparently summoned to the kingdom of Hallownest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text: </strong>
</p><p>Brumm: </p><p>Spoken when Idle: "Mrmm? What is this place? Where is the master and others?" </p><p>Breaching out when O-02-155 is present: "Mrmm. Looks like the master has returned and shall assume the ritual once more"</p><p>Upon prompted to destroy nightmare flame: "Mrmm.. Now! Let us destroy the anchor, and banish the Master. Never shall he return here again!" </p><p>Nymm: </p><p>Spoken when idle: "Ah. Hello there! I am new to this whole place so it's nice to see a friendly face like you here" </p><p> </p><p>Divine: </p><p>Spoken when idle: "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! You are not ones to call us yet there are so many new smells! So many different smells! I must try all of them!"</p><p>Giving ego: "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Is that a new smell? Ah! So different! Please I need to try it!" </p><p>After upgrading ego: "Wonderful! Delicious! Ahhhhhh! You're lovely and kind to give me such a gift! Give me more.. I'll give you a wonderful gift too"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Logs:</strong>
</p><p>Brumm: </p><p><em>Shadows dream of endless fire, </em> <em>Flames devour and embers swoop, </em> <em>One will light the Nightmare Lantern, </em> <em>Call and serve in Grimm's dread Troupe. </em></p><p>
  <em>Music from what sounds to be an accordion can be heard from the eerie dark tent that appeared in the place when the nightmare flame has been lit. One may enter into the dark tent and meet the accordionist who is the one playing the music that can be heard from within the tent of the troupe. The accordionist is blunt to the point and directs anyone who enters into the tent to meet up with his master to do the ritual. He like the other members will guide those that do the ritual to seek out flames however unlike the other members, he may has second thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If one is unsure about doing the ritual to the fullest, it is possible to seek out the accordionist and gains his help to stop the ritual from reaching its completion. He may dutifully play music for the troupe and follow the orders of his master however he wishes to be free from doing the same old song over and over again with no end. Thus he will gladly help if one agrees with him to stop the ritual by destroying the nightmare flame and banished away the troupe in hopes that maybe it will be final end. Thought it is not without consequences for him when he is freed from the troupe. </em>
</p><p>Nymm:</p><p>
  <em>A new face with no memories of who he is and where did he come but nevertheless he still is able to play music from his accordion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shy fellow who plays his accordion to anyone that likes to hear him play since he is rather new to the place. He seems awfully familiar doesn't he? His music is rather similar to the music that came from the disappeared dark tent isn't it? Who knows? It's probably a coincidence or something else maybe. Nonetheless of what kind of person he once was and where he did came from, he enjoys when others comes to appreciate his company and music. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will give a special charm, a token of friendship to anyone that strikes a close bond with him. He has no idea where and how he exactly he got the charm from but nevertheless he kept it as it is something close to him and is only shared to others that are close to him as well. </em>
</p><p>Divine:</p><p>
  <em>There is a fortune teller in the dark tent that will give a special enchantment in exchange with a hefty cost but be careful with her services or else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Excerpt from Counseling Log-</em>
</p><p><em>"Let me tell you something: You think that working in place like this would make one used to seeing gross and abnormal stuff right? Hell I've already dealt with pretty weird stuff from working on abnormalities par for usual but none of that has prepare me for this to happen at all. </em> <em>Anyways it was surprisingly slow day in the faculty like there was no major incidents such as no breachment nor anything else whatsoever. Me and my two co-workers went sent to do work on this abnormality that always grossed me out since she looks like a big termite queen but I dealt with it since gross stuff is normal to do on this job" </em></p><p>
  <em>"So for those that don't know: the abnormality has this weird way of upgrading our weapons which she just takes the weapon into her mouth and urgh... apparently defects the weapon out of her with the weapon now in an upgraded state. I wish there was something in the faculty that washed out the sounds and image of her doing that but I digress and let's move on to the main topic of what happened..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like I said before, it was a slow day with not much really happened so me and two co-workers were sent to do work on the abnormality to finish our work for the day and it went like this: I went first and did my usual work on the abnormality. Then the second co-worker went to do his usual work and ugh... got his weapon upgraded by the abnormality as well. But when the third co-worker was sent to do work on the abnormality is what happened..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was all too quick but the abnormality open her mouth, she just... just... no... devoured my co-worker in front of me and other co-worker just like that. I couldn't get the image of how the legs just fall from her mouth to the ground as she chewed up and swallowed down my co-worker out of my head. I was so stunned that I didn't notice that the other co-worker has panicked from the sight of the abnormality eating a co-worker and run out containment to start releasing the abnormalities."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I had a final say in this: but please never let me work on that abnormality ever again, I can't bear to see those same severed legs in her containment." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wyrm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the Pale King!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification:</strong> O-02-132</p><p><strong>Selection Text: </strong>"For none could tame our savage souls yet you the challenge met, Under palest watch, you taught, we changed, base instincts were redeemed."</p><p><strong>Subject Name:</strong> Pale King (The Wyrm until Observation Level 4)</p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 35, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Pale (7-8), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> Aleph, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Employee Alteration</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Spawning/Summoning/Converting an Employee to gain a Minion/Creature</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Department/Facility Alteration</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality can Benefit the Facility</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 26-35</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 19-26</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-15</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description: </strong>The abnormality is a pale bug-like creature dressed in a dull gray cloak and his head is more reminiscent of a white mask with a crown of sharp prongs together. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment: </strong>His ability will be triggered when his qliphoth counter reaches 0, he'll give a blessing in form of a glowing white mask to an agent that has done a good work result on him with high prudence. He will only breach in a special event after three agents has been blessed and O-05-112 is present in the same faculty with no infection. When he breaches, the three blessed agents will become into the three dreamers and O-05-112 will be changed from waw to aleph abnormality. </p><p>The event cannot happen if O-05-112 is still in infected state and already ridden off the infection after O-02-152 is suppressed. His breachment is signaled by the three agents transforming into the dreamers and O-05-112 changing forms with the faculty turning into pure white grey state. He is able to deal a decent amount of pale damage with a ring of light attack but otherwise he's usually buffing and healing O-05-112 that is defending him from agents trying to suppress him. He will spawn silver spikes and buzzsaws that makes it hard to reach after him. Suppressing the three dreamers is necessary to debuff him from spawning white spikes/buzzsaws that deals red damage and weaken O-05-112 changed into aleph state which will be grueling task to do but his ego weapon will gained from suppressing him. If O-05-112 is suppressed before him then he'll spawn kingsmold and wingsmould minions that deal white damage until O-05-112 breaches out to continue to defend him.</p><p>O-05-112 will remain its changed forms as aleph and its ego only works as long he is present in the faculty. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Damage Resistances:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Phase 1: </strong>Red: Endured (0.5), White: Absorbed (-2.0), Black: Endured (0.5), Pale: Resistant (0.2)</p><p><strong>Phase 2: </strong>Red: Endured (0.6), White: Resistant (0.3), Black Endured (0.6), Pale: Endured (0.5) </p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong>  Insight, Attachment, Instinct, Repression,</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Low </p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Common, Common, Common, High, High </p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Low, Low, Low, Low, Common</p><p><strong>Repression -</strong>  Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Low </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1. </strong>Once the qliphoth counter reaches 0, a blessing will be given to the employee </p><p><strong>2. </strong>When the work result was good, Employees with high prudence are likely to blessed </p><p><strong>3.</strong> After the third blessing, the abnormality will then breach when counter reaches 0</p><p><strong>4. </strong>Three blessed employees will become the dreamers for the Pale King </p><p><strong>5. </strong>If O-05-112 is present in the same faculty, it will change form and risk level upon his breachment.</p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Gear Set: </strong>The Pale Light </p><p><strong>Lore Description: "</strong>The Wyrm becomes beacon, minds expanded, to yield, to devote. Eternity in promise and charge in progeny cursed."</p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>Level 5 in all stats <br/><strong>Risk Level:</strong> Aleph </p><p><strong>Weapon:</strong> A ethereal white spear with a intricate patterned grey buzzsaw on the end  </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>N/A<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Pale (22-29)<br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed:</strong> Short/Very Long and Fast/Very Fast <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Able to spawn white spikes and shoot out buzzsaws as projectiles</p><p><strong>Armor:</strong> A shimmering light grey suit with white accents and intricate symbols </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>230<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production:</strong><br/><strong>Resistances: </strong>Red Endured (0.5), White Resistant (0.2), Black Endured (0.5), Pale Resistant (0.3)<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Slight immunity from white and pale attacks, protects agent from instadeath of doing attachment work on O-05-133</p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> A symbol of his wrong in the king's brand, worn on hand slot <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Boosts all stats</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text:</strong>
</p><p>"The light from the Pale King is rather blinding yet others are drawn to towards his light"</p><p>"His light was so bright that it was enough for the moth tribe to abandon their own goddess in favor for his light" </p><p>"It was him with the gift of knowledge is what allowed primitive bugs to became sentient" </p><p>"He gave the gift to the bugs so he will be the one that they shall devote to him utmost" </p><p>"The bugs revered him as their all knowing king with the power of foresight to ensure the kingdom will be eternal" </p><p>Before his breachment after blessing three agents and if O-05-112 is present without infection: </p><p>"Rise my dreamers and pure vessel, come forth and serve your king once more"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin: </strong>
</p><p>The abnormality is the one who founded Hallownest the underground kingdom of bugs itself. He is also apparently the creator of O-05-112 and O-05-147 as well as the father to O-02-116. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No cost too great when it all takes to save your kingdom yet it was all for naught isn't it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long ago, there was an ancient race called the "Wyrms", they were ancient beings with the power of foresight and aura to enthrall lesser bugs to themselves. One of them had burrowed through the mountains and across the wasteland which it then shed off its shell upon the desolate cliffs at the edge of the land. Out from the shell was a single pale egg that would then hatch out the new form of the Wyrm reborn anew. A new form with a blinding pale light that caused the bugs to be drawn to the reborn wyrm that in return has granted them the gift of knowledge that allow the bugs to become sentient so they shall devote themselves to the reborn wyrm who eventually became into a king and found the kingdom of "Hallownest". </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king is revered for his bright light and knowledge with the power of foresight to ensure his kingdom shall reign eternal. His light was so bright that even the moth tribe starts to follow after him for his light and they abandoned their beloved goddess in favor the king for his blinding light. However the goddess of the moth tribe did not take it well when the king took away her followers and have her be forgotten to sealed her away. The rage of goddess had manifested in the form of the horrible infection that spread in the kingdom of Hallownest and forced the king to plan out a way to stop it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the king's plan to create a perfect vessel using the void from the abyss and a body of a god to contain the infection. A vessel with no mind to think, no will to break, and no voice to cry suffering shall seal away the blinding light in dreams of bugs as the Hollow Knight. Unfortunately his perfect vessel was tarnished by an idea instilled within it and wasn't able to actually contain the infection at all. Thus Hallownest eventually fell into ruins and the king in his grief, had disappeared away with his white palace from his former kingdom. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pure Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the variation of Sealed Vessel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Subject Classification:</strong> O-05-133</p><p><strong>Subject Name:</strong> Pure Vessel </p><p><strong>E-Boxes:</strong> 33, <strong>Work Damage Type:</strong> Pale (4-10), <strong>Risk Level:</strong> Aleph, <strong>Qliphoth Counter:</strong> 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Breach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Instadeath </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Abnormality is Capable of Department/Facility Alteration</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good Mood Range:</strong> 25-33</p><p><strong>Normal Mood Range:</strong> 15-25</p><p><strong>Bad Mood Range:</strong> 0-14</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description: </strong>The abnormality is the changed form of O-05-112 with the differences is how its cloak is now no longer darkened but rather a light grey color and regained its missing arm. Its worn weapon has been restored into pristine white state as well. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ability/Breachment: </strong>O-05-112 will only changed forms on two conditions: First it must be ridden of the infection state afterO-02-152 is suppressed once and second the event of O-02-132 breaching after blessing three agents transformed into three dreamers. It will retain its changed forms as long O-02-132 is present in the same faculty with the abnormality. Its counter will lower if agent with low justice does work on the abnormality and it will immediately breach with killing any agent that done attachment work which will cause the counter to instantly reaches zero unless the agent has the ego of O-02-132. </p><p>It will also breaches at the same time whenever O-02-132 had breached out so it can protect its "father" from agents trying to suppress him. Its moveset is almost the same like its waw version except it now deals pale damage. It is very fast in its attacks of triple slashing and lunging with its weapon that deals red and pale damage. It can parry attacks from agents trying to suppress it and teleports away in short distance. It will shoot fast silver dagger projectiles and spawn white pillars on the floor that both deals pale damage to anyone that caught by the attack. It is able to focus to cause white spheres to appear that explode and deals white damage upon health is halved. It starts lashing out with black tendrils that deals black and pale damage when its health has been lowered down significantly. </p><p>Actually a bit more manageable compared to its waw form since it no longer has the infection to make infected minions. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Damage Resistances: </strong>Red Resistant (0.4), White Endured (0.8), Black Endured (0.8), Pale Normal (1.2) </p><p> </p><p><strong>Work Preference Order:</strong> Repression, Insight, Instinct, Attachment,</p><p><strong>Instinct -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Very Low</p><p><strong>Insight -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Low, Common, Common</p><p><strong>Attachment -</strong> Very Low, Very Low, Very Low, Low, Low </p><p><strong>Repression -</strong> Low, Low, Common, Common, Common</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Management Tips:</strong>
</p><p><strong>1.</strong> The changed form of O-05-112 will stay as long O-02-132 is present in faculty </p><p><strong>2. </strong>When an employee with low justice completes work, its qliphoth counter will lower with high probability </p><p><strong>3.</strong> Its counter will immediately reach zero if any employee do attachment work and they will be killed the abnormality will breach out</p><p><strong>4. </strong>Unless employee has the ego of O-02-132, do not attempt to do attachment work on the abnormality </p><p> </p><p><strong>E.G.O. Gear Set: </strong>Pure Nail</p><p><strong>Lore Description: "</strong>Deepest silence in holy shell, Given nail and named a Knight, Bound by chain and egg and spell, Hear Our plea! Reveal thy Light!" </p><p><strong>Stat Requirements: </strong>Justice Level 4<br/><strong>Risk Level: </strong>Aleph </p><p><strong>Weapon: </strong>A silver lance with intricate symbols carved on it. </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>222<br/><strong>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<br/><strong>Damage:</strong> Pale (7-9) <br/><strong>Range: // Attack Speed: </strong>Medium and Fast<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Increases damage output if the agent is on low health with able to white pillar attack, white sphere bombs, daggers, and black tendril attack.</p><p><strong>Armor: </strong>A shimmering silver grey suit with neatly designed light grey armor. </p><p><strong>PE-Box Cost: </strong>120<strong><br/>Maximum Initial Production: </strong>1<strong><br/>Resistances: </strong>Red Endured (0.5)/ White Endured (0.6)/ Black Endured (0.6)/ Pale Resistant (0.2)<br/><strong>Effect:</strong> Only works as long O-02-132 is present and do prevent him from breaching when worn</p><p><strong>Gift:</strong> Its own long mask worn on eye slot <br/><strong>Effect: </strong>Boosts hp, sp, and attack speed with repression work speed and success rate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flavor Text:</strong>
</p><p>"The Pure Vessel stands still and quiet like a statue in its containment"</p><p>"The vessel does not respond to anything unless it is challenged or under in danger"</p><p>"A perfect vessel that is meant to have no mind, will, and speak whatsoever"</p><p>"However it was tarnished by an idea instilled within itself"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Origin:</strong>
</p><p>The changed form of O-05-112 restored to its pristine state upon the breachment of O-02-132 with the special event after three agents were blessed and become into the three dreamers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abnormality Story Log:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not think... Do not speak... Do not hope... Do not...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A perfect vessel does not think, it is unable to speak, and has no will whatsoever as it just nothing but a tool to be used to save the kingdom of Hallownest. And yet it is able to feel love despite all accounts it should not be able to form an attachment of any kind. But it did when the king formed a bond with the perfect vessel and that was the king's mistake on why the vessel failed its purpose to begin with an idea instilled in it. A precious memory of the bond between the king and vessel almost like a father and child sharing a moment together is buried deep within the dying dream of a regretful king. One must brave through the heavily guarded path in the dying dream to see the sealed away secret of why the king and vessel has failed in the end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A failure brought by how the king saw the vessel as his own child and the vessel wanting to make its creator proud. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>